Moments
by OatmealMistress
Summary: Re-rights of NaruHina moments through Hinata's point of view. -Currently chapter 559 and 573 moments finished-
1. Wait For Me

**_Wait For Me_**

* * *

_Naruto-kun was so strong and it was only just a clone. He was able to tell us the real shinobi vs. the fake. He took out 15 white creatures at once sending each flying with a rasengan to the stomach. We're all running towards the next battlefield togeth-_

"News from HQ!" _I hear a voice in my ear. Our squad stops in its tracks to hear out HQ._

"The conditions are good at the reinforcement point!" _Does that mean…? _"Meaning Uzumaki Naruto is holding his ground!" _Naruto-kun's doing good? I expect nothing less from him. _

"Naruto and Bee-Dono, who we're here to protect, are currently fighting with all their heart on the front lines! The same goes for Kakashi and Guy! We want you all you join them! Everyone's powerful feelings coming together…will foretell our victory!" Our Squad begins to move towards the direction of the front lines. _HQ wants us all to join Naruto-kun on the front lines. I will fight for you Naruto-kun and put my heart on the line. Naruto-Kun….I've always….always been chasing after you….even now. But once this war ends I'll be next to you, holding your hand…walking with you side by side. I'm tired of being afraid of what could be. Wait for me Naruto-kun!_

* * *

_-Short though it doesn't really need to be long, the moment was strong enough in the few panels it was-_


	2. In Your Eyes

**_In Your Eyes_**

* * *

_This is ridiculous_. _These white creatures just don't end, and now they're disguising themselves as shinobi on our side. Everywhere I look there's fighting; unmoving bodies are scatter amidst the ground. There's no time for grief or else I could lose my life and if I die then I won't be able to protect Naruto. My arms and legs ache, my eyes are heavy from using my byakugan for too long, but I mustn't give up. I strike the chakra points in another disguised white creature, feeling good for knocking down an enemy while trying to ignore the burning pain of exhaustion in my lungs._

"Got you now girl!" _A voice from behind me says, adrenaline pumping through my veins I turn around faster than I ever have in my life. Three glints of silver are coming towards me. Oh no this is it, I won't be able to protect Naruto anymore. I've failed. A golden light appears in front of the shining swords. Wait it's not just a light, it's a person shining as bright as the sun._

"Sorry for running late." _My eyes widen as I recognize that voice, his voice. Standing above me I realize I never seen anyone so…divine. _

"Naruto-kun…?" _I barely whisper._

"Everything's alright now." _Yes now everything is truly right. I watch as Naruto de-arms the wielders of the words and pushes them back with indescribable strength._

"Are you alright Hinata?" _Naruto asks. I'm in too much shock to say anything accept a mumble of his name. I stand up to my feet, Kiba, Neji and another Shinobi soon gather around us._

"Why didn't you tell me Naruto had arrived sooner?" _Neji shouted to Kiba._

"Naruto just got here a second ago. I was in the middle of fighting then I ran into him!" _The heavily built Shinobi explains._

"Your smell is different than before, Naruto! I didn't notice you at all…!" _Kiba says to Naruto. He turns to Neji._ "But what about you? Shouldn't you have noticed him first…byakugan and all?"

"He looks different than he does normally…and his chakra signature is different as well!"_ Neji gets a suspicious look on his face. He isn't suspicious of Naruto-kun is he?_

"Well you could have at least said you noticed someone new…" _Kiba says._

"Are you really Naruto? You're not one of those whit things are you?" _Neji says, staring intently at Naruto. Of course it's Naruto-kun!_

"I'm Naruto!" _Naruto desperately shouts! That's right, tell them Naruto-kun, I silently smile to myself._

"Well how do you plan on proving that?" _Neji says to him. I can't stand this anymore. How dare everyone be suspicious of him! I knew it was him from the moment my eyes met his because…because…._

"It's Naruto-kun! Just look at his eyes you can tell." _Ever since I was little I've always paid close attention to Naruto-kun's eyes. No matter what Naruto's eyes always show his true feelings and intentions. While in the academy I would watch Naruto-kun fail again and again, everyone always pushed him down and he always laughed off what they did like nothing, though his eyes showed nothing but pain. When I look into Naruto-kun's eye's right now I see nothing but the goodness that is Naruto-kun's heart. Naruto-kun deserves none of these accusations. "_Besides that, he came to our rescue…." _I step closer to Naruto. _"Sorry Naruto-kun Everyone's so suspicious of you…"

"Now that I'm here, we don't have to just sit on the defense any longer! I'll start from one side and find all the fakes! Lets all go together!" _Naruto says with upmost confidence. Now that Naruto-kun's here I feel truly feel like we can win, though why is it that he's always the one leading the way and protecting me? The one person I want to protect no matter the cost…always ends up protecting me instead. I guess I really am…no…good…_

"Don't worry about it Hinata…" _I look up at him. H-how did he know I was worried? Did he feel my mood change? _"I'm pretty lame anyways, considering you've already had to save me at least twice now!"

"I….I wasn't worrying about that…." _I lie to him._

"It's all in your eyes. Don't get so down on yourself! You're strong!" _He looks at me with a smile. Staring in his eyes I saw what I'd been hoping to see, his acknowledgment of my confession. I feel the warmest of emotions build up inside me to a warm steady flame. Thank you, Naruto-kun._

"Lets go!" Naruto shouts, _his figure runs off ahead leaving a warm trail of light behind him._

"Okay!" _I say with the confidence he restored in me. Kiba and Shino follow after Naruto-kun, I begin to run too, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Neji looks at me with a complex look._

"Did something happen between you and Naruto?" _He asks and I smile slowly nodding my head._

"Though it will all mean nothing if we don't make it through this war. So lets just do our best to protect Naruto-kun for now." _Neji smiles and nods his head at me._

"Right."

* * *

-By far one of the best NaruHina moments ever :3 I mean reading each others eyes? Adorable-


End file.
